This invention relates in general to optical techniques for measuring periodic structures, and in particular to an improved spectroscopic diffraction-based metrology system for measuring periodic structures, such as grating-type targets on semiconductor wafers.
In conventional techniques, optical microscopes have been used for measuring the critical dimension (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d) for semiconductor lithographic processes. However, as the CD becomes smaller and smaller, it cannot be resolved at any practical available optical wavelengths in optical microscopy. Scanning electron microscope technology has extremely high resolution. However, this technology inherently requires large capital expenditures and heavy accessory equipment such as vacuum equipment, which makes it impractical for integration with lithographic processes. Two-theta scatterometers face similar practical challenges for integration, as they require mechanical scanning over a wide range of angles. For this reason, they are slow and difficult to integrate with process equipment.
Ellipsometric techniques have also been used for CD measurements. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,909, for example, Blayo et al. describe a method of spectroscopic ellipsometry adapted to measure the width of features in periodic structures. While ellipsometric methods may be useful for some applications, such methods have not been able to measure reflectances from the periodic structures.
None of the above-described techniques is entirely satisfactory. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved technique for measuring periodic structures where the above-described difficulties are alleviated.
In many of the diffraction-based metrology or ellipsometric techniques for measuring the critical dimension, theoretical models employing libraries or non-linear regression are employed to find the critical dimension or other parameters of the periodic structure. Where the periodic structure measured is topographically complex, it may be necessary to measure more than one radiation parameter to get adequate information for the modeling process. Where the periodic structure is simple, however, the measurement of a single radiation parameter may be adequate. The use of fewer radiation parameters in the modeling process reduces the calculation time required so that the critical dimension and other parameters of the structure can be found quickly. The embodiments of this invention are simple in construction and flexible and may be used for measuring one or more radiation parameters from the radiation diffracted by the periodic structure.
In one embodiment of the invention, when the structure is illuminated by polychromatic electromagnetic radiation, radiation from the structure is collected and divided into two rays having different polarization states. The two rays are detected, from which one or more parameters of the periodic structure may be derived. In another embodiment, when the periodic structure is illuminated by polychromatic electromagnetic radiation, the collected radiation from the structure is passed through a polarization element having a polarization plane. The element and the polychromatic beam are controlled so that the polarization planes of the element are at two or more different orientations with respect to the plane of incidence of the polychromatic beam. Radiation that has passed through the element is detected when the planes of polarization are at two or more positions so that one or more parameters of the periodic structure may be derived from the detected signals. At least one of the orientations of the plane of polarization is substantially stationary when the detection takes place.
When a device for measuring periodic structure parameters is employed in a production environment, such as when it is integrated with wafer processing equipment, it is desirable for the device to have as small a footprint as possible. One embodiment of the invention adapted for such environments employs an optical device that includes a first element directing a polychromatic beam of electromagnetic radiation to the structure and a second optical element collecting radiation from the structure where the two elements form an integral unit or are attached together to form an integrated unit.
One way to reduce the footprint of the apparatus for measuring the periodic structure in a wafer processing environment is to move the apparatus relative to the wafer without moving the wafer itself. However, since the apparatus includes a number of components, it also has a significant size and footprint compared to that of the wafer. Furthermore, it may be cumbersome to control the sizable apparatus so that it can move in a two dimensional plane without moving the wafer. Thus, it is envisioned that both the apparatus for measuring the periodic structure and the sample (e.g. wafer) are caused to move. In one embodiment, translational motion of the apparatus and the wafer is caused where the two motions are transverse to each other. In a different arrangement, one of the two motions is translational and the other is rotational. This facilitates the handling of the motion of the apparatus while at the same time reduces the overall footprint.
Any one of the above-described embodiments may be included in an integrated processing and detection apparatus which also includes a processing system processing the sample, where the processing system is responsive to the output of any one of the above embodiments for adjusting a processing parameter.